moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rho
Rho Sunfall (in game Rhô, special character alt code 0244) is a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade. In life, she was an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Biography Rho was born in Quel'thalas, long before the elves that dwelled there called themselves Blood Elves. She frowned on the uninhibited use of raw magic and the addiction that followed, and soon left to become a Kirin Tor member. She fell in love with a human mage, married him, and had a child. As she was pregnant with her second child, she was captured by the Scourge. By then she had become an Archmage of significant power and standing with the Kirin Tor -- a valuable asset for the Scourge to use. She was raped of her power, pregnancy, magical prowess and even her voice as they violently tortured her for information. Were it not for a well-timed assault on Icecrown Citadel, she most likely would have died. As it stood, she was left a broken shell of a woman, with no family (who had all been killed as she was taken from Dalaran) or skill to fall back on. Mute and alone, she returned to Silvermoon after she recovered, where she met a Tauren Druid named Doned who slowly worked to heal her spirit. Over time, they fell in love. Shortly before the final press into Icecrown Citadel by the Ashen Verdict, Rho was captured again. This time, their plans to raise her as a Death Knight of significant power were successful, and for many long months she wandered Northrend. Though she had all the necromantic powers of those among the Ebon Blade, the assault on the Citadel interrupted it, leaving her with no memory of who she was nor any loyalties. Doned, who had never given up looking for her after her disappearance, found her wandering through Crystalsong. She recovered her memories -- which was as much a blessing as it was a curse. Personality Before she was risen as a Death Knight, Rho was a gentle, thoughtful soul who was thoroughly interested in books and learning. Afterwards, she beared very little resemblance. Rho has embraced her destiny as a runeblade-wielding, Scourge-magic-using, undead killing machine. She is frighteningly efficient at what she does, taking well to the powers of frost magic. She is rough and abrasive, with very little patience for anyone, even those she cares for. She has a special hatred for those she calls "Acherus Whelps", the Death Knights that did nothing with themselves after they were freed from the Lich King. Appearance Even physically, Rho bears little resemblance to the woman she was before she became a Death Knight. She has ashen white skin and hair, long, gangly limbs, and runic-blue eyes -- typical features of a Death Knight. Her hair is usually held out of her face, for the sake of practicality. Frequently wearing heavy saronite armor and wielding a weapon in each hand, she lets no one mistake her for anything less than what she is: a Death Knight. She is also usually seen with a mask covering the lower half of her face. One of her greatest fears is being recognized by other members of the Kirin Tor, and thus her fate being publicly known. Recent History In spite of the strain her resurrection as a Death Knight has caused her relationship with Doned, the druid has recently proposed marriage to her. She accepted. The date is pending. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight